Many well-known examples of providing light assemblies on cars, trucks, motorcycles, or other vehicles exist. For instance, flashing lights have been provided on emergency vehicles such as ambulances, fire trucks, police vehicles, and the like for a number of years. Such types of light assemblies often serve a purpose of identifying the type of vehicle with which it is integrated or as a safety precaution to alert other vehicles of the presence of an emergency vehicle or other specialized vehicle.
Recent technological advances have furthered the provision of light assemblies on vehicles other than just emergency or other specially designated vehicles. More particularly, a recent interest has developed in integrating light assemblies at varying locations on passenger vehicles for aesthetic purposes. A relatively high level of consumer interest exists in providing visual effects via light assemblies on a wide variety of passenger vehicles.
One exemplary known light assembly corresponds to a TireFlys brand light emitting diode (LED) product for automotive and/or motorcycle wheels. Such product corresponds to a relatively simple device containing a motion sensor, timing circuit, battery and LED. They are configured for operation as a valve stem cap that threads onto a tire valve and flashes the LED when the tire is in motion. Depending on the length of the LED flash duration and the rotational rate of the tire, visual effects corresponding to various lengths of lighted arcs around the wheel are created. TireFlys brand LED devices are known to typically be offered for sale in pairs and in a variety of functional colors.
In light of recent desires for vehicle lighting features, the present invention concerns improved light assemblies for integration with a vehicle tire or wheel assembly.